The Lethbridge-Stewarts
by PinkPunk010
Summary: Liz has a surprise for UNIT when she comes back. Key moments in the lives of Liz Shaw, Doctor, Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, Brigadier, and the most important person in their life. Their daughter Kate. AU and disregarding 'Downtime'
1. UNIT

A/N I know, I am ignoring the 'downtime' (or whatever it is called) But I don't recall the Brig ever mentioning Kate in the third doctor's era (still halfway through Tom Baker!) and I can't exactly watch the 2nd Doc ones because they are missing. So I am ignoring it all. And making the Kate seen in _The power of three_ a bit younger if I am honest!

I don't think there are nearly enough Liz/Brig out there. And wouldn't it be awesome, if the Doctor ended up in a parallel universe, or something, to find Brig, Liz and their little girl Kate :p.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who :/

…..

Sergeant Benton's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw his old collegue approaching him, her red hair twisted up into a bun and mirth in her eyes.

"Miss Shaw," he managed to saw without squeaking, not sure if he would be able to tear his eyes away from the rather obvious difference in her since she left unit four months ago.

_Well that explained a lot!_

"Hello Benton," she chuckled, obviously finding his unease at the situation hilarious. Which was just Liz all over. "See the Brig around anywhere?"

"Um…" Benton swallowed, trying desperately to remember who she was talking about and where he could possibly be. "He's…"

"Sergeant," Liz said gently, smiling and ducking her head down a bit. "I know it's a bit of a shock, but I think you might be able to think a bit clearer if you look at my face…good lad. Now, where is Lethbridge-Stewart lurking?"

"His office Ma'am," he said.

"Thank you."

He watched as Liz walked away, his mouth open, soon joined by Captain Yates. They watched as Liz knocked on their superior officers door and then just _walk in. _

"I've got to go tell the Doctor and Miss Grant!" Benton muttered, before scurrying off towards their lab.

…..

"Liz is pregnant!" Benton announced breathlessly as he fell into the lab. "As in, huge belly, maternity clothing. _Pregnant!_ Where's the Doctor? I have to tell him!"

"Calm down Benton," Jo laughed, standing upright "Why are you so excited about this?"

"Liz, as in Dr Liz Shaw," Benton clarified, waiting for Jo's understanding. When she didn't give any hint of recognising the significance of this statement, he continued "left UNIT four months ago before you arrived Liz Shaw?"

"How pregnant?" Jo asked, grinning. She had never seen Mike and Benton so obviously wrongfooted before and was rather enjoying it. Benton waved his hand about 10 inches from his front and shrugged. "About five months maybe?"

"Who's about five months?" The Doctor queried, exiting the TARDIS and dusting off the object in his hand. "Benton? I thought we already knew that."

"No, not Benton Doctor," Jo shook her head affectionately "Liz Shaw is five months pregnant."

…

"You do love causing a stir don't you?" Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart smirked across to the redhead as she sank down into the chair opposite him.

"Well, it's been a while since you all had me around," Liz shrugged "Might as well make an entrance!"

"And set the gossipers going?"

"He'll be here as soon as he hears," Liz chuckled "And I think I shocked Benton enough to go and tell him!"

"Yes, well," He looked at her sternly "Should you be gallivanting around on a military base?"

"I'm pregnant, not incapable," Liz pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "I think I should be safe so long as the aliens know not to attack."

"If they know what's good for them they won't,"

"Actually," Liz laughed "I think today would be the perfect time to have a shot at taking over the Earth! I've sent you all into a tailspin I think."

"Why are you here?"

"And a hello to you too my dear," Liz sighed, rolling her eyes.

The Brigadier stood up and moved around the desk to the chair, ignoring the look that Liz gave him before settling on the desk. He leant forward to press a hand to her bulging stomach.

"That's not what I meant Liz," he said softly.

"I know Alistair," Liz replied, covering his hand with her own. "He kicked today. I wanted to tell you in person."

Alistair just smiled and they spent a few seconds like that.

"What are you working on?" Liz asked, getting bored of their current arrangement and standing up to peer round him to see what was on his desk. "Anything interesting?"

"Something you might enjoy actually," Alistair said with a smirk, lifting a wad of paper and depositing it in Liz's hands. "Came through this morning."

"It's your divorce," Liz said in surprise, looking up at him. Her face split into a small smile. "I must have excellent timing!"

"Yes, rather," he took the papers from her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I think you do."

A knock on the door interrupted what Liz thought would probably have ended up being the most perfect moment of her entire life. The Brigadier let go of her, just as the Doctor burst through the door, eyes instantly zoning in on her enlarged stomach.

"Well," he said, adjusting his lacy cuffs as he looked up to Liz and the Brigadier. "I believe congratulations are in order you two."

Behind him, Liz heard Benton stifle an 'I told you so!". She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Always the flair for the dramatics doctor!" she teased.

….

A/N reading this through, it doesn't necessarily have to be Kate. Except, I am doing another chapter.


	2. Naming

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!"

"And that is supposed to mean that I should desist? Good god woman if I listened to every alien invasion telling me I couldn't stop them there would be no Earth at all!" Alistair huffed, watching as his wife balanced herself against the kitchen side to glare at him ferociously.

"Call me 'woman' again, and you'll be sleeping at UNIT until this baby is born," she threatened. And the scary thing was, that Alistair believed she probably would change the locks if provoked enough.

"Liz," he sighed, "You are being irrational!"

"No. I. Am. Not." She hissed, turning away from him and picking up the basket of laundry he insisted was too heavy for her. She ignored the twinge of pain in her back out of sheer stubbornness. "I am perfectly capable of putting the laundry on the line!"

"Most wives would be grateful for their husbands help," Alistair threw his hands up in mock defeat "But not mine. No. I have to get one who is willing to ignore that her back is hurting because she hates being told what to do!"

Liz glanced at him in surprise, how did he know her back hurt?

"Liz," he said in a much softer tone, stepping forward to support the weight of the basket. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Liz wanted to stay angry at him. She really, _really_ did. Because he was being the big man and offering to do everything and that always annoyed her. But he was just so genuinely concerned for her wellbeing… and she _knew_ she was being irrational. She was practically about to give birth, feeling like a bloated whale and wondering why Alistair even bothered with her when she was so frumpy. With a look that would have made lesser men crumble, Liz relinquished her hold on the basket and sat down at the table.

Her back twinged again.

She watched as her husband negotiated the basket out to the line and began to peg up the washing in a haphazard and dysfunctional way, making Liz chuckle in sheer amusement. She had a good man.

Her back twinged again.

Liz frowned. She hadn't moved, so why –

"ALISTAIR!"

…

It had been an exceedingly traumatic few hours. Alistair had rushed her to the hospital with the bag and half-wondering if he had remembered to lock the back door in his haste to get to Liz after her wrangled scream of pain. He had paced, she had threatened him more than could be counted in single digits, crushed his hand and _screamed _in absolute, unendurable agony. He knew they were both getting on, so it was unlikely anyway, but he swore he was never going to put her through the pain of childbirth _ever._

But now, holding his little girl in his arms, and smiling at an exhausted (and seriously annoyed looking) Liz, he could honestly say that the few hours were worth it (on his end at least). He reached across and took Liz's hand.

"Thank you," he said seriously. Liz smiled weakly as he leant in to kiss her gently. "Your turn again mummy?"

"Why thank you daddy," She muttered back with a roll of her eyes, a spark of her old fire returning. He delicately placed the tiny girl in her arms.

"I was right then," he ventured with a grin. As expected, Liz shot him a glare.

"Well, it's not exactly like we could have found out if it was going to be a boy or a girl, Liz muttered. "I'm just glad she's ok… that my age didn't cause anything to go wrong…"

_Knock-Knock_

"Ready for visitors?" Alistair asked gently, smoothing Liz's hair back. She appeared to steel herself before nodding.

Alistair opened the door to see Benton carrying a bunch of flowers, Yates looking awkward, Miss Grant practically jumping up and down with excitement and the Doctor holding a pink wrapped present.

"Before you come in," Alistair warned, then pointed at the present in the Doctor's hand. "Is that suitable for my daughter?"

"The cheek!" the Doctor blustered, looking highly indignant.

"Yes," Jo interrupted before he could really get going. "It's from both of us."

Alistair nodded before stepping aside to let them in. Jo and the Doctor made a beeline for the bed, the Doctor to congratulate Liz and Jo to coo over the impossibly cute baby. Benton and Yates hung back, not entirely sure what to do.

"So," The Doctor asked jovially, a little while later when Liz was wishing they would disappear and let her get some sleep. Alistair was supervising Benton holding the baby while Jo and Liz spoke quietly. All eyes turned to him. "I am assuming we won't be calling her Baby for the rest of her life. Do you two know what you are going to call her?"

The new parents glanced at each other. It was an issue they had discussed (disagreed) over many times.

"Kate," Liz said suddenly with a smile at Alistair. It was the name they had chosen weeks ago. The only one they had both agreed on. "Kate Elisabeth Lethbridge-Stewart."

The smile Alistair gave her made it all worth it.


	3. University

Kate placed the last box on her bed, biting her lip to stop any potential tears from falling. She was a tough old cookie, hard as nails, just like her parents.

"Katie," her mother said, entering the room with a bag "You left this in the car sweetie."

"Thanks Mum," she said, turning to accept it off of her. She was suddenly struck by how beautiful her mother was for her age. She red hair was fading slightly and there were lines around her eyes, choosing to dress in smart knee length skirts and colourful blouses. "I love you" she blurted out suddenly.

Liz smiled sadly and opened her arms for a hug, which was quickly accepted. They were both tearing up when her father entered the room.

"Any room for your old dad?" he said quietly. Kate didn't pause before pulling him into a hug as well. "Going to miss you Tiger."

"Going to miss you _insanely_ daddy!" Kate sniffed. "Who will I have to tell me to turn the blasted television off? Or that I most certainly cannot go out dressed like that? And what about you mum? Who will I have to discuss thermodynamic homework with? Or what is the best way to annoy dad when he's being cranky? I'm going to miss you so much! Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Liz said firmly, pushing her daughter back to look her squarely in the eyes. She brushed a strand of blonde hair off Kate's face, "You are far too inquisitive to stay at home with your old dad and me. You need to learn to be your own amazing person, and right here, you'll be with people your own age. Not your dad and Uncle John and Uncle Mike and Auntie Sarah-Jane. You'll be fantastic. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Kate asked meekly.

"Because you are our little girl," Alistair said proudly. "And as much as your mum and I really don't want to admit you are all grown up, we really have to. So. Call us on that fancy gizmo you insisted you needed, and we will be in the car before you can say anything. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kate smiled. "I'll see you soon?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Alistair asked conversationally. Liz shot him a look. Kate chuckled at just how normal they were! Yes, her dad was ex-UNIT and her mum is still one of the most forefront academics in London, it was nice to know that Mum still shot dad _that look_ which spoke volumes.

"Not for at least two weeks," Liz said firmly. She pulled Kate in for another hug. "Now, do you have your coat? And your radio? And your cookbook and whatnots?"

"Yes mum," Kate rolled her eyes at her sad looking dad. He smirked briefly. Liz pressed a kiss to her forehead, before stepping back, eyes shiny.

Alistair stepped forward, not saying anything just pulling her into a huge bear hug and planting a kiss to her forehead as well.

"Have fun Tiger," he said quietly. "Learn lots, and remember - "

"Science first," Kate finished. "Love you mum, love you dad."

…..

Kate was late for her first class. Typical. She somehow managed to find the right lecture room, hoping to slip in the back, only to find it was the wrong one.

"Were you here for the Introduction to chemical analysis lecture?" A relatively young man called from the front where he was talking to a pretty brunette.

"Yes," Kate called back "Could you direct me to it?"

"It finished about five minutes ago," the man smiled "Come down to the front and I'll give you a copy of the notes."

The woman chuckled and moved to perch on the desk. She was extremely handsome in a regal sort of way.

"I'm so sorry Professor," Kate flushed red as she approached the desk "I got so lost-"

"It's nothing to worry about dear," the woman interjected, not turning away from Kate as she handed the man a document. "I was constantly getting lost when I first arrived. Ian had the same problem finding my classroom over in history."

"Lecture theatre Barbara, lecture theatre," the man corrected absently.

"Not that it matters," Barbara muttered fondly. Kate would have put good money on the young couple being married. They acted just like her parents did. The man, Ian, handed her some pages and explained a few hastily scrawled notes.

"Thanks you Professor…" Kate trailed off, realising she didn't actually know her teachers name.

"Chesterton," Barbara smiled, "We both are. And your name is?"

"Kate, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart."


	4. Power of Three

A/N set in the _Power of Three. _Although, I rewrote the first line. I thought 'Don't despair Kate' was a bit dull

….

"Come on Kate, don't give up now, your dad never did. And you wouldn't even be here if your mum ever gave up!"

Kate looked up at the Doctor, the oh so impossibly young Doctor, in shock.

"Kate Stewart," he said, almost proudly "Heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be."

He looked almost nostalgic.

"Why did you drop Lethbridge?" He asked.

"I didn't want any favours," Kate said, jutting her chin out. "Though he, guided, me… to the end. Science Leads, he always told me. Said he'd learnt that from an old friend…"

"Me and your mum. We don't let him down. We don't let _them_ down. We don't let this planet down."

Kate smiled sadly, thinking about her old dad, and her mum, just waiting for it all to be over now.

The Doctor rambled about air, ventilation in underground bases and stormed off outside.

….

"Kate!"

Kate turned round to join the Doctor, a part of her glad he may have made some headway.

"Before they stopped, they scanned everything; from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of … planet… Earth…"

The lights went down around them. _That's impossible_ thought Kate, pulling a torch from her pocket. _Mum!_ Was quickly squashed. Her mother had told her to always put the sake of the Earth before her silly old mum.

"…and it's inhabitants," he continued "That's what the surge of activity was… problems with the power?"

"Not possible," Kate insisted "We've got back ups…"

She was gradually feeling more and more out of her depth. She wanted her parents behind her, schooling her through this. Like they always had.

The Doctor wanted her to get the nformation out that the cubes were dangerous, that they woud be lethal if they hit zero. He wanted her to use Twitter, social networking, text messaging, bing – whatever it took. Kate just wanted one phonecall. Amy, the Doctor's redheaded companion, and the Doctor were theorising about the cubes in a manner Kate agreed with.

"Then WHAM," He said

"Discover how best to attack us," She finished quietly. Her mum probably had a cube somewhere… It was a good military stratagem she would allow that.

"Get that information out anyway you can!" the Doctor ordered. Kate turned, issuing her own orders to members of her team around her. Then she made her way to the back of the room and pulled her phone out.

She bit her nails as the dialtone could be heard, willing her mum to answer the phone.

"Katie," her mum sighed, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to tell me to lock myself in my room. Your dad always did too. What's going on?"

"They've started a countdown," Kate admitted "They're dangerous, that's all he knows. That's all any of us know! If you have any in the house mum… get rid of them. _Please._ I just needed to know you were ok. I couldn't lose you so soon… I'll be over as soon as I can be. Please mum…"

Her mum sighed in defeat. It killed Kate knowing that her stubborn as hell mum had given up. "I promise Katie," She said quietly. "Now, you go and do your duty. I love you."

"Love you mum," Kate whispered, before snapping the phone shut. Then she took a deep breath and moved forward. Like mum always taught her.

…..

Kate just had to see the Doctor off. She was so much calmer now, she had spoken to her mum, had led the world and earned a much greater respect for er 'science first approach'.

"You, er, really are as remarkable as mum and dad said," Kate said. The Doctor looked a little flustered. Kate stepped in and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. "Thank You."

"My! A kiss from a Lethbridge-Stewart, that is new…" The Doctor said, obviously pleased with himself, "New for a Shaw too. Liz never kissed me, she just sort of scolded me…Oh, dear, I'm late for dinner."

The Doctor made a joke handshake, then walked to the car. He turned. And he saluted her.


	5. Goodbye

It was dismal day. Appropriate. The grass was damp and the trees dipped their leaves. A woman stood, alone, facing a gravestone she had hoped she would not have to see for a very long time. A group of graves she hadn't wanted to see together for as long as she could put it off.

Here Lies

(Brigadier) Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart  
1936-2011  
And his wife  
Dr Elisabeth Anne Shaw  
1940 -2012

Determined to the last  
Loving husband, loving wife, loving  
parents and most loyal of companions

Science Leads.

They had gone. They had all gone. She was alone. If she looked right she would see the grave of 'John Benton', beyond that 'Michael Yates'. To the left, was "Sarah-Jane Smith, determined to do right in the world' and her best friend 'Harry Sullivan', side by side for all eternity.

She was alone.

But, not quite.

"Mum!" her son scolded, walking swiftly towards her on leg definitely inherited from his father's side of the family. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming today? Ian called me to ask if I would be going to."

"I'm sorry Gordie," Kate smiled slightly, holding her hands out for him to take. "I think I just needed time to fully realise that … I'm never going to get them back."

"You don't need them back," her son murmured. He had been torn to shreds when his grandmother died, but not nearly to the extent of his impossibly strong willed mother. "They live in us you know. Even your uncles and aunt. Because they all bought you up. And I reckon you've done Granny and Pappy proud you know. Really proud."

"I think we both did," Kate allowed the corners of her mouth to lift as she pulled her son into a one sided hug.

She was far from ok.

But she wasn't alone. She would never be alone.


End file.
